Host club nekos
by chloekitty12
Summary: Ahem... Three animals were found in a box on the side of the road. A wolf, A Bunny, And a cat. But they arent just animals...The host club takes them in. Read what happends next. Im very bad at these D:
1. Chapter 1

**CHARACTERS!**

 **Name-** River

 **Age-** 16 years old

 **Animal-** Wolf

 **Appearance-** red eyes, black tail and ears, Black leather jacket and grey shirt Black skinny jeans,Wears a black beanie to cover her ears and her tail is wrapped around her waist, Dark Brown hair that is braided to the left side of her shoulder(Hair is down to her waist)

 **Personality** **-** She's rude to most people, Fast, Smart, kind of strong, rebel, she likes to be alone a lot, clever, weird, also over protective to her friends.

 ** **Magic-** ** Can control Shadows and darkness.

 **Wolf form-** Black fur red eyes.

 **Name-** Amare

 **Age- 19**

 **Animal-** Bunny

 **Appearance** **-** light blue hair with dark blue at the tips, Her ears are dark blue and tail is light blue.

 **Personality** **-** Usually Really Confident Unless Shes The Center Of Attention Or A Lot Of People Are Starring At Her Then She Gets Incredibly Shy She Loves Sweets She Loves Setting People Up And Making Ze Love Happen Between Two People

 **Magic-** Teleportation and gravity

 **Bunny form-** dark blue fur with light blue spots with light blue tail.

 **Name-** Momo

 **Age-** 6 years old

 **Appearance-** Purple hair, pink eyes, white ears and tail,tail is raped around waist, Black ribbon that has a silver bell around neck, black dress that goes down to her knees ,no shoes, Light pink Bennie on head hiding her ears. always holds a black cat stuffed animal, Blind(She fells vibration though her feet)

 **Personality** **-** Very kind and quite, never speaks loudly, doesn't like being in the center of attention, loves sweets and the outside, seafood, birds and - rain, mean people, water,spicy food, and being yelled at.

 **Magic-** Healing and nature magic

 **Cat Form-** White cat with ribbon around neck has a gold bell on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Before I start le chapter...I DO NOT OWN OHSHC! I wish I did tho ;-;

But who dosent want to own OHSHC?

Tamaki

Walking down the street towars the commoners market going to suprise Haruhi. Oh the look on her face when she sees her daddy walk in and help her with...whatever you do in a commoners market. When I heard a clang by the side of the road. What was that?! WAS IS A BEAR MAYBE IT WAS A MURDERER WAITING FOR ME TO COME TWORDS HIM AND KILL ME ON THE SPOT!

Finaly gaining the curage to see what or who it was that made the noise walked over to the side of the street to see a box. As I walked twords the box it shifted and I ran behind the light post, after a few moments of silense I walked back up to the box and opend the top to see...

Animals! A rabbit a cat and a wolf to be exact "Aww look at the little bunny, If I gave it to Haruhi she would shower me in kisses and..." As I was daydreaming about Haruhi and how she would rewoard me the wolf started to growl at me, I froze and slowly looked over at the wolf. Its red demon eyes were glaring at me staring into my soal, I did what any lojical person would do but with class "AHHHHHHH" And with that I ran as fast as my legs would carry me, still holding the rabbit who was tring to eat my shirt.

As I looked back I saw the wolf chasing me with the kitten in its mouth holding it like a mother of a cat would do. As I ran around town the wold started to gain on me so I ran all the way to my house locked the door and slid down to the floor leaning agenst the door. The maids greated me with a smile as they wolcomed me home, not notesing how out of breath I was and went back to clean the house. I looked down at the rabbit in my arms and started to squeel because it was sleeping peacfuly. "KAWII~!

Then there was a knock on the door that I was leaning on. I got off off the floor, turned around and opened the _clean_ door nob. I looked outside to see a tall girl holding hands with a little girl, but something about them was off I couldnt tell what it was though. "Oi" the tall girl spoke looking anoyed said "Yes princess" I replied with my famous smile "Give me back my friend"she comanded pointing to the rabbit in my arms.

I looked at her confused "I found it in a box its mine now." I stated the little girl spoke up quietly I had to strain to hear her "But we chased you because you took her." In that moment the rabbit in my arms changed into a pretty girl maybe a few years older then me huging her arms around me to keep herself from falling. "AHHHHHH" I srame and tryed to get her off me. Then I noteced her ears...rabbit ears, I looked at the other girls ad relised thay both also had animal ears. A cat a wolf and a rabbit. Then it dawned on me, they were the animals in the box...

 **My fingurs are hurting so im going to end the chapter here... Hope you enjoyed it and dont forget to**

 **Like**

 **Coment**

 **and**

 **Vote**


End file.
